Paw to Paw Combat
Ever think, or even daydream about learning paw to paw combat? The very same used by Butch, Diggs, Catherine, & Lou? Well below is a dictionary on the moves and how to use them! Warning: If you study hard at this you could potentially become of D.O.G.S or M.E.O.W.S best agents! mastering the moves takes time, and a lot of claw, paw coordination, but soon you'll be kicking and biting like never before! M.E.O.W.S combat tools When facing a dog, the number one rule is "don't get to close for long periods of time," the dog is greatly stronger than the cat, as well as bigger, (unless your a sweet, huge robot cat, like Paws,) bellow we see a line of photo's of Catherine demonstrating this technique. However cool this looks, Diggs is not a professional, or he wasn't at the moment. No expert agent of D.O.G.S is going to let you stand there raking him for more than a few nano seconds, and that should be enough to get one or two scratches in, time is the main tool when fighting a dog, if you don't have timing you don't have a chance, a cat can be easily crushed by those two big jaws. and never take a dog's size for granted, there big and fast, which can be a deadly combination, but lucky for any cat fighter out there, small and fast, (if used right) can also be a deadly combination, use you size to your advantage, in and out is the best, trust me. if you ever meet a fellow agent who has been mauled by dog jaws, he or she will say the same thing. keep your claws and fur on edge at all times, no telling when a dog will strike, the strikes used by M.E.O.W.S agents are quite simple. Left paw strike: bring your left paw to shoulder level, and snap it forward with great speed, to do damage to your opponent, Right paw strike: bring your right paw up to shoulder level, and snap it forward with great speed, to do damage to your opponent, (Don't forget to keep your left hand where it is, and to retract your paw, so a dog can't grab it) Jumping front kick: cats are normally skilled in jumping moves, just leap into the air and tuck your left (or right) leg under you well bringing your other leg up with great force, striking your target, you can let your tail go limp when jumping, or you can use it for balance in the air, Catherine uses this move against one of the Macdougal twins. Other moves: The agents of M.E.O.W.S have a uncountable number of moves, sometimes the best move is doing whatever you think is right for your particular opponent. M.E.O.W.S combat tools (Weapons) Weapons like the newspaper are useful against dogs, (against a cat, try a squirt gun) they can be used for quick affective attacks, being light, the newspaper is portable easy to use. Most dogs, mostly agents from D.O.G.S, are trained against newspapers, and other such weapons, so use it once to get their attention, then use your paw to paw combat skills to get in close, you can use the newspaper the same way, its less dangerous and more powerful, and you need all the power you can get when facing off a dog. Using different weapons, for different purposes All M.E.O.W.S as well as D.O.G.S agents are trained to operate all weapons of encounter, like belts Esc... but before getting to that, a few more pointers on how to use a newspaper. The picture on the left is ready stance, this is the stance you stand in when being approached by a enemy, Catherine demonstrates it in A picture below, its a steady defendable pose, capable of sending in fast attacks, and also giving the agent a full range of motion, able to evade , or dodge danger. The newspaper should be flexible but hard, enough to daze a opponent twice, or three times your size.Catherine strikes a perfect ready stance, and is one of M.E.O.W.S best agents. Jump attack: The jump attack is used by Catherine on Butch, despite Butch being a top agent, a jump strike can knock the wind out of any animal, (except maybe an elephant) 1. begin at a low crouch, curl your legs and jump as silently as possible, land on the dog's back and deliver a devastating smack right in between the ears! 2. leap off quickly, the dog will soon recover, 3. land back in crouch, your adversary's are waiting to challenge you, 4. most dogs, (like Diggs) have a cocky sense of humor, they will often mock your size, and occasionally your looks, but luckily, cats have a sarcastic tough to shoot out sassy comebacks as quickly as possible, so make something up, 5. do your best, and you'll always win, (not really, but what the heck, its inspiring!) 6. never use your skills for evil, you don't want to end up like Kitty Galore, Belts & other weapons The belt is used like a whip, it can strike a rippling shock when it hits its mark, its fast, and has a hard metal end that's just scary to look at, to cat & dogs its a pretty destructive weapon, however the belt can be easily hooked and taken. And when with out a weapon always do what Catherine does, the split second after you get disarmed simply hit your enemy first. Daze him so he doesn't use his weapon for at least a short time, use this time to get in close, where he can't get you if he has a whip weapon, however if he has a weapon for close up (like maybe the claws that every cat and dog have.) Get away and find another weapon, before approaching again, (yes you have to approach again, you can't give up on a mission, that's the number one rule of being a agent!) Weapons to watch out for Laser collars Yes M.E.O.W.S has them too, but so do the dogs, and even if M.E.O.W.S and D.O.G.S are not rivals, you might meet a dog who had gotten his paws on one of these, and its nasty to be the one fighting against it, by laser is a painful way to go, so you have to be on your tip toes when some dog has a collar with a red hot beam implanted in it, the laser is so quick you'd be out of it before you could say, "cat got your tongue?" your only hope of escape is, when you see the collar opening, or hear the little whiz that comes when it opens, Break for cover! Practice and you'll soon be a master of M.E.O.W.S combat skills! '' D.O.G.S combat tools Canine agents have a fighting style of their own, cats can be sly enemies, so its important to keep your guard up, a dog's primary weapon is his teeth, but sometimes its not the brightest thing to do to stick your face into a hissing spitting furry ball of claws, this is where paw to paw combat comes in handy, Diggs is highly trained in paw to paw combat, if you watch the moves he uses you'll soon be fighting like a agent. below Diggs demonstrates two biting techniques. There are four different types of bites Front bite, this is your basic bite, Lunge bite, like front bite, but you lunge forward, Up bite, like a uppercut, butwith teeth Side bite, use it too get pesky cats off your back, A cat will most likely start clawing you at this point, just because your bigger doesn't mean you can take a lot of scratches, biting is the most simple, but sometimes just knocking a cat side to side with your paw is the best thing, just to learning a couple of moves isn't enough, you need to be able to escape all cat gadgets, like a muzzle, (even though that's a human invention) the cats use it to get the dogs of guard, be careful around elite cats, like some of the ones listed below. Cats to beware of... The Russian A heavily armed cat with a want for destruction, he may be no more than a kitten, but he can pack a punch, keep clear of his boomerangs, or turn around and start flying like Krypto the super dog by hitching a ride on the boomerang itself, this will probably fly you right into him, (provided your a small dog, like Lou). The Ninjas Keep clear of these guys if you can, if you can't, then fight your best. whatever gadgets they have, they substitute for their Kung Fu, so get ready for some close up fighting. The Macdougal Twins Be careful around them, they have some deadly retractable leashes that you don't want around your collar, despite various other gadgets, they also like to go paw to paw, but watch out for their yarn bombs. Paws Just don't even try to beat him up, robots don't work like that, your laser might come in handy, but his greatest weakness is electricity. ScI Catherine Trust me, you don't want to be on Catherine's bad side, she's a sassy M.E.O.W.S agent with a high tech collar, she cares deeply for others (if your on her good side,) watch out, she has skill. D.O.G.S combat tools (Strikes) The most simple strike would have to be a simple left or right paw strike, its affective against cats, seeing as their smaller than dogs, your going to need speed, cats cat evade danger rather easily, simple go onto your hind legs, not fully extended, and come down with all the power you can muster, it will be enough to take any cat down. Simpler strikes 1. Front paw strike to the left: raise your right paw, then tuck it close to you, (for defense purposes), then shoot your left paw out hitting your target for all your worth. 2. Front paw strike to the right: raise your left paw, then tuck it close to you, (for defense purposes), then shoot your right paw out hitting your target for all your worth. 3. Double front paw strike: same as doing it with the single paw, except put both your paws out and lunge forward. 4. Smack down: only one paw is used in this move, step over the cat, then bring your paw strait down on top of him, (this is done on all fours) 5. Shaking bite: when holding the cat in your jaws, don't just bite down hard, though affective, it does give your opponent a chance to rake your nose, when holding a cat simply shake your head side to side violently, though your temporarily blind to your surroundings, it stops the cat from scratching you (a little bit) and delivers a more devastating bite. Doggy kick 1. when two cats (or one, doesn't matter how many) are jumping at you, spin around and go up on your front legs, then kick backward knocking them clear across the backyard, or room, wherever your fighting, 2. doggy kick is devastating to people behind you, but not to people in front, never use doggy kick when you already have a opponent in front of you, just dodge in this case, Escaping a Muzzle The muzzle is used by cats to try to lasso a dog up, if the cat gets on your back with a muzzle, your in trouble, all agents must be trained in how to escape these, 1. Tuck your head to your chest, then throw yourself backward onto your hind legs while snapping your head upward. 2. Another release is to tuck your head then go forward onto your front legs in doggy kick position, flinging the cat of like a bucking bull, and the muzzle with him. 3. if your big, lay down, and roll over onto the cat, the cat will either: yowl in pain and let go, be smart and get lost before you can crush it, or tough it out, which is highly unlikely. 4. if the cat is somehow still on you after all this, bash it against a wall. After escaping the muzzle the cat will probably scramble for higher ground, when a cat attacks from higher ground doggy kick is one of the most useful moves. Know your agents... '''Diggs' Diggs a top agent of D.O.G.S, he's got serious combat skills, and is one dog that no cat would like to meet in a fight, his most frequently used combat move would have to be front bite, to read more about Diggs go here, Diggs 'Catherine ' Catherine is one of M.E.O.W.S best agents, one of her main fears is water, like most any cat, her most frequently used combat move is Right paw strike. to read more about Catherine go here, Catherine Master all this, and more from watching the movies, and you'll be the best canine fighter D.O.G.S has ever seen!